


Entrelineas

by cheerfulittlekow



Category: South Park
Genre: Ficlet Collection, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheerfulittlekow/pseuds/cheerfulittlekow
Summary: Si bien a Tweek le gustaba el café, como los perritos; muy por el contrario detestaba los días lluviosos. Y en general, el ruido de la lluvia golpeando el pavimento hacia que su ansiedad aumentara exponencialmente. [AllxTweek]
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Tweek Tweak, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Tweek Tweak, Pete (South Park: Raisins)/Tweek Tweak, Stan Marsh/Tweek Tweak, Token Black/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 15





	Entrelineas

Piraña

Tweek en ocasiones se preguntaba si había pirañas en el lago de South Park.

—S-sabes, una vez leí que las pirañas habitan en aguas dulces, ¡agh! ¡Qué tal si llego a caer por accidente en el lago y muero devorado por las pirañas!

Token por su parte, lucía un tanto sorprendido, para luego ir cambiando sus facciones hasta dejar como resultado una sonrisa entre despreocupada y divertida de la situación.

—Aquí no hay pirañas; y si es que hubieran, no dejaría que cayeras al lago.

Luego, estrecha su mano con la contraria, temblorosa y algo sudada. Recordaría ya no volver a pasar por el lago; no supo por qué creyó que sería algo romántico.

Estéreo

Un método bastante eficaz que tenía para apaciguar su excesiva ansiedad era, y por supuesto, la música. Le fascinaba al punto de saber tocar algunos instrumentos, que de entre ellos el que más le encantaba era el piano.

—Es como una bendición que te guste Chopin.

Lo que más le gustaba de quedarse en la habitación de Pete era ese enorme estéreo, sus padres lo consideraban "fuera de lugar" ya que su respuesta a todo era una taza de café. Pero con Pete sentía que ya no había necesidad de nada; sólo su presencia cercana, reposando en el suave colchón, y cuando cerraba sus ojos, una sensación liberadora le hacía quitarse un gran peso de encima.

Línea

En los últimos días de escuela hábiles, le era frecuente, o más bien necesario, ir de visita (o colado), a la casa de Tweek. No avisaba a sus padres, no tocaba la puerta, ni le mandaba ni un mísero mensaje de texto para avisarle que, nuevamente su lujuria era más dominante que su mismo sentido común.

—De-debería empezar a marcar un espacio entre los dos, Ke-Ke-¡Kenny!

El otro niño rubio muerde suavemente su piel, siempre que decía ese tipo de cosas innecesarias e hirientes.

Joroba

Durante el almuerzo, a veces no podía evitar quedársele viendo a la espalda de Clyde, era bastante amplia y en ocasiones le sobresalían los omóplatos. Pero, también le preocupaba que se encorvara tanto cuando contestaba sus mensajes en el celular.

—Si continúas así, no p-podrás enderezarte nunca más y te crecerá una joroba en la espalda. A-además de que te dará an-anemia.

Tweek señala la charola llena de Clyde, éste le ve con ojos de cachorro, como queriéndole decir con la mirada y entre llantos "gracias por preocuparte tanto por mí, nunca nadie más lo había hecho antes", y con los cinco minutos que le quedaban, se empina la comida. Y supo en ese momento que lo amaría de por vida.

Río

Habían muchas cosas que Tweek desconocía; como por ejemplo, el grandísimo ingenio que tienen las niñas asiáticas. Ellas no sólo lograban hacer increíbles dibujos de él y Craig en situaciones vergonzosas, no, ellas también eran capaces de crear palabras fusionando el nombre de dos personas. O al menos hasta ahí sabía, ya que siempre que las oía hablar en su idioma, lo único entendible para él era "creek", y de ahí intuyó que era una especie de mezcla entre su nombre y el de Craig.

—No crees que s-sería irónico que algún día pa-pasáramos por un arroyo.

—Me parece que hay uno muy grande que atraviesa Colorado.

Pero si la geografía de Tweek no le fallaba, recordaba que eso era más bien un maldito río.

Llover

Si bien a Tweek le gustaba el café, como los perritos; muy por el contrario detestaba los días lluviosos. Los truenos empeoraban su estado, y en general, el ruido de la lluvia golpeando el pavimento hacia que su ansiedad aumentara exponencialmente.

Por eso, en épocas de mucha precipitación, a sus padres no les convenía que se quedara en casa; lo más fácil para ellos era mandarlo a casa de su novio, con la excusa de que fueran homosexuales con total libertad.

Y para Tweek no era ningún problema convivir con la familia de Stanley, el señor Marsh era por demás gracioso, y cuando estaba en un ambiente tan cálido, podía olvidar por un momento el molesto ruido de la lluvia.


End file.
